Too Many Variables
by bakabelle
Summary: Cecil/Carlos pairing, fluff, angst, crack. Carlos has always had his scientific curiosity, but when it comes to Cecil, can he separate his professional mind from his heart? Can he discover what's possessing Cecil? Will this experiment be his last? The story of a shy and gushing radio broadcaster and an awkward genius scientist who fall in love a little unconventionally.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been hooked on welcome to night vale recently and I'm in love with cecilos because it's such a charming dorky adorable pairing and I couldn't help but write about it! This is just to help my muse but will be updated and as I'm on holiday I will have chapters (which are already hand written) up as soon as I can get them mobile uploaded. I hope that someone may find this amusing and I've tried to write it so it could make sense to someone who hasn't listened to the show but just be prepared for random weirdness that will not be explained! Hope you like it.**

Cecil is not stupid, nor is he malicious, or even capable of lying effectively - much to his embarrassment. Cecil, the singular man, is a pleasant, slightly excitable and appropriately naive man and, within the quaint and horrifying town of Night Vale, is generally well-liked by the town's government suppressed collective.

He's and intelligent man but not a born intellectual as such due to his selective unobservant manner. He is, at times, easily distracted and blinded by trivial things and blissfully ignorant of other large scale causes for concern. However this matters little to most in their light streaked 's clever and clueless and it's this very contradiction that invites people to warm to him. His natural interest in others and their opinions made him a prime candidate for the Voice of Night Vale, in more ways than were comprehendable to most, save members of the City Council.

He intrigued Carlos from the moment they were acquainted with his off hand insight and his blasé and utterly entrancing view of life and their position in the mind numbing void of the universe. He somehow precariously and precisely treads the line of a skeptically religious scientist. His impressive ability to empathise with near anyone almost made Carlos jealous as he, as a scientist, strived for an unbiased and unfiltered view of the world, but instead he settled for complete fascination.

However, one thing that Carlos was not accustomed to or inclined to understand was Cecil's painful and blunt sincerity.

When they'd first met, Carlos had thought Cecil an interesting man and worth pursuing - in a scientific perspective, of course... He didn't pretend to be ignorant of a little attraction on his part that perhaps wasn't strictly professional but he wasn't exactly known for being a romantic maverick and was far too wrapped up in his work to make a move.

Their conversation had been easy and light when they passed each other at the librarian's strike/not-so-peaceful protest and yet it somehow contained an existential depth that left Carlos feeling dizzy. It was an unintentional effect that Cecil had on people but it left Carlos eager for more.

That was until one of his colleagues, who'd just shown him the dissection lab for all animals missiled from the Glow Cloud before it joined the PTA, had told him to join the town and listen to Cecil's radio show.

He was then introduced to his own lab which was perfect other than some cabinets having teeth, the mysterious ticking boxes, and the ominous yet useful sinkhole that spoke and commented on little things like Carlos' attire and any mistakes he made in his work. The voice of the sinkhole was one of a motherly, middle aged woman and Carlos promptly named Clive.

He turned on the old radio on the side and it automatically tuned itself into Night Vale Community Radio and caught Cecil mid-show.

"And now, the weather." Cecil offered.

When music began to play it confused Carlos but he shrugged it off as another of Night Vale's increasing oddities that he'd investigate another time. He heard Clive singing her rendition of the indie ballad and smiled, enjoying the company, even if she was tuneless.

He began work on his investigation into Night Vale's Public Library, scrutinising the single book that the City Council had allowed him for the time being. It had come with a pocket flame thrower, bloodstone and an emergency self destruct mechanism - just in case. The radio let the music disperse and Cecil's voice filled the air, thick and calm and smooth and suddenly Carlos had difficulty concentrating.

He listened to Cecil's report on the Glow Cloud's decision to enrol it's daughter in the Night Vale High School. He was attentive during Cecil's description of the non-existent and forbidden dog park expansion. Furthermore he paid rapt attention to Cecil's relayed account of his interview with Old Woman Josie about her marrying two of her angel friends, Erica and Erica, in the car park behind Ralph's.

Carlos forced himself to focus a llittle and then let himself listen for a while and found himself very much enjoying Cecil and his radio show.

"So to conclude, Khoshekh, our charming resident floating feline, is having a blast learning Korean."

Carlos shook his head in bbemusement. However, this was when Carlos was first exposed to Cecil's incredible blunt sincerity and his attitude of sharing to connect to his audience on a more personal level. Carlos started when he heard his own name mentioned.

"Carlos! Oh sweet, perfect, lovely Carlos with his perfect hair. Oh, listeners!"

Cecil told his listeners in brief but informative detail all about Carlos, what little he knew and all that he wished to soon know, and about their fruitful conversation.

"I instantly fell in love," Cecil gushed unabashedly.

As quickly as the subject had arisen it was efficiently transitioned as Cecil pulled apart Desert Bluffs new town morale motto as nothing other than petty lies.

Carlos wasn't listening and could feel himself blushing and bubbling with anger as he shut off the radio, ignoring the sound of annoyance Clive shot his way. Carlos thought about Cecil's obvious sarcasm and felt a bitter taste rise in his mouth. He continued on with his work, slamming his fingers down on the laptop's keyboard with much more force than necessary, muttering under his breath as he wrote nothing helpful.

"If he thinks my hair is that bad he could've just told me rather than being sarcastic for the whole town to here," He muttered waspishly

.

"I don't think Cecil was being sarcastic, dear. He's not the type about such things." Clive commented soothingly but Carlos was not having any of it.

"Clive, please. Let me work." He snapped and she tsked but fell silent.

After a while of angry and unproductive work he relented. It was dark now and his eyes were tired. Thinking about it, maybe Cecil hadn't meant any offence with his sarcasm, perhaps he was just trying to be funny, entertain his audience. Besides, in person he'd seemed like a perfectly genuine and agreeable guy. Moreover, everyone liked him and that had to stand for something in his character surely. All the evidence pointed to him being a nice person and, being a scientist, Carlos was nothing without his evidence. But there was still something about Cecil, something imperceptible but tangible. It was imperative that Carlos sate his scientific thirst for knowledge.

He decided he would meet and talk with Cecil a number of times, measuring and recording his moods and manners and calculate as accurate an average 'Cecil' scale as he could to better understand him. For some reason he was excited, probably to have a live case study again but he knew that there was something more in his excitement to though he didn't dare define it.

It seemed a simple enough experiment and he was nothing if not thorough and curious in his research and observations so this was perfectly normal, right? It would be foolish for him to let his mind be distracted and not fully engaged in his other work if he was trying to ignore an interesting lead, he told himself.

He prepared himself to merely perform a small study of Cecil, merely for his own interest purposes and would then move on. Strictly orthodox and strictly professional. He didn't know or mean to let it go as far as it did, that was never his intention. However, little could've prepared him for the consequences and complications of his seemingly harmless idea, and nothing would prepare him for the emotional whiplash he'd receive in the process.

**A/N: Please excuse any errors as I had to painstakingly type this on my mobile with awful auto correct. New chapters for all fics up soon! I know night vale is less known but whether you listen to it or not I would really really love to hear what you think/want to happen/like/dislike, etx and any ideas are always awesome. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Belle.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Diary Entries

**A/N: I find these chapters incredibly easy to write in that I don't get writers block and I can just take it wherever I like in a freeing sense. I hope you guys like this chapter, I've deliberately got thrm together early on because that's not the main story line. Also, this is deliberately out of character because they are under the influence of 'Primal Day', future descriptions will be totally different and cute just the way we love them! Please let me know what you think in a review it helps me so much and I hope I inspire someone to listen to Welcome To Night Vale, it's worth it! **

Carlos found his first few months in Night Vale were very instructive. He met with Cecil more than he expected, finding his direct link to the public an invaluable tool. He made sure his interactions were strictly professional, beginning every phone call with; 'I'm not calling for personal reasons,' and being very frank and all-business in person. It was still proving difficult with someone so... Cecil. He was indescribable so Carlos kept on with his alternative.

He kept all of his notes in his 'Cecil Diary' and despite his vigorous attempts they still sometimes strayed into less than scientific observations.

ENTRY 72- SEPTEMBER 4TH

As always, CeciI is cheerful today. He spoke happily of the romance of the inevitability of death and our own demise. He asked my opinion and smiled despite my limited reply. I like his smile.

ENTRY 91- SEPTEMBER 19TH

I bumped into Cecil outside the station today. He asked me yet again for an interview. Like always, I said no and he looked sad. I felt bad about that.

ENTRY 133- OCTOBER 1ST

Cecil runs in the early morning. He looks nice when he runs. He smiles and waves when he passes the lab and sees me.

ENTRY 148- OCTOBER 15TH

I told Cecil today that I didn't understand why pens and likewise instruments were illegal and he laughed so hard he cried. His laugh is pleasant. I am eager to hear it again.

ENTRY 160- NOVEMBER 3RD

Somehow Cecil found out about Steve Carlsburg laughing at my angel fungi experiment in the lab and threatened him live on air. Steve came and apologised later on. Cecil angry is something I would like to see in person.

Carlos vaguely noticed this change in his professional demeanour but found his own change rather fascinating as well. He still didn't really believe that Cecil held him in any special regard, just playing to an audience, so he ignored and suppressed any subconscious feelings he had that threatened to raise their head.

November in Night Vale surprisingly, for Carlos, invited a harsh Winter chill. The Glow Cloud released murderous blizzards and the hooded figures, like every Winter, circulated the town, isolating it from any warm relief from the surrounding desert, but seemingly most importantly Cecil made some noticeable advances.

When Carlos saw him during his run, Cecil invited him to join, an offer he politely declined and Cecil looked dejected but smiled and continued on his way. He mentioned, in extra detaik and depth, if that was possible, every single interaction they had on his show. Also, when Carlos rang to ask him to warn his listeners about ice drifts that were volatile if you made eye contact, Cecil had asked if he'd like to discuss the subject further over a coffee. Honestly, Carlos' automatic rejection was half out of shock more than his obligation to keep things detached and scientific whilst he still studied him.

It was exactly three weeks until Christmas when Carlos slipped up... sort of.

The City Council had gifted him with the task of creating a device that would be used to shiw clearly what mood an individual was in at that specific point in time, conspiratorial, murderous, etc. It was a methid that would make it easier for the Sheriff's Secret Police and the City Council to monitor the general population.

Carlos, when making such a device, was sure he'd got the calculations correct and yet it stubbornly refused to work. He was missing some key component. His mood wasn't helped by the fact that it was Primal Day in Night Vale (sponsored by Subway - Cecil had told him in the airwaves). It was a day in which your desires controlled you, whether that be to eat that damn donut, to kill that jerk that gave you a dirty look or to drive a lawnmower over a fish, just to see what happened. It made you channel your physical, mental, emotional and hidden desires intos such a passionate thirst it was simply irresistible.

There had been countless road rage, murder and fish lawnmower sprees all over town and citizens were advised to stay indoors and away from anything provocative.

He'd nearly made it, it was nearing midnight now. In his unyielding frustration at his scientific brick wall he threw his microscope against the wall and it made him jump at his own behaviour, so unlike his normal self who could barely hurt a fly even if he tried really hard.

He bent down to pick up the pieces of his shattered microscope but felt a sudden and dangerous joly of lust course through him as he happened to glance at his 'Cecil Diary' and was given a physical reminder of him. He groaned as the force of it pushed him back against the cold floor. His breaths came out in broken pants as he tried and failed to regain any semblance of control over his logical mind. His head was swimming with 'Cecil, Cecil, Cecil'!

He fumbled in his pockets and dropped his phone twice before he managed to dial the right number. He vagueky noticed Clive, his pleasant motherly sinkhole, bellowing what sounded like a promise to devour this insignificant town and every puny thing within it, as she, as every sinkhole, was born with a deep hidden desire was to conquer.

Cecil, who'd yet to have any physical reminder of Carlos or anything else he found provocative and didn't have caller ID, was relatively calm when he answered the call.

"Hello," His voice alone nearly drove Carlos to breaking.

"C-Cecil, I need, I need you to come to the lab, now," He managed.

"Carl-oh!" There was a sharp intake of breath on the end of the line and an audible gulp.

"O-Okay," The line went dead and Carlos let his phone clatter to the ground as he stood and paced his lab.

Cecil arrived in record time, hair singed from Hiram McDaniels - the five headed blogger mayor candidate, and out of breath. His head too was a mess of hormones and testosterone that he couldn't possibly control. He raced through the corridors of the lab Carlos rented, you know, the one near Big Rico's, and they were all empty as Carlos had stayed so late, like he often did.

Carlos' heart juddered at the rap on the door, a knock so distinctly Cecil he would've laughed had he been in his right mind. He pulled it open and there, in that split second looking at Cecil's flushed appearance, had a moment of painful clarity. What if Cecil didn't really want him like this? What if this was another of Night Vale's tricks? What if-

His moment of frozen indecision had given Cecil the time to kick the door shut behind him and yank harshly at the lapels of Carlos' fetching lab coat. A strangled cry escaped his lips as he was tugged forward. Cecil gave him no extra moment of reflection as he claimed Carlos' lips with his own and tangled both of his hands in that perfect, _perfect_ hair.

Carlos immediately responded and pushed Cecil back against the door he'd just come through, letting his hands explore. He trailed his fingers down Cecil's torso, drawing out a tantalising moan from the radio host, before resting one hand heavily on Cecil's hip and the other rose to cup his jaw.

The kiss was unfairly good. They found themselves moving blindly across the lab, lips entwined in a heated struggle, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it, which, of course, they did.

Clive was still roaring her evil monologue from the corner and Cecil's journalistic passions soared and, as he kissed down Carlos' neck he queried.

"Who's that?" Cecil's heavy voice pressed against his throat made Carlos shiver as he tried to reply.

"T-that's, uh, Clive, she, she-ah," Cecil's teeth grazed his neck.

"Sh-She's a s-sinkhole,"

"Uh-huh," Cecil tugged at Carlos' shirt, pulling it down slightly and licking mercilessly down his collarbone, satisfied with the loud groan from the scientist.

Carlos pulled Cecil's lips back to his own, kissing him feverishly now as they stumbled back further until Cecil's back was pressed against the counter. Carlos took his turn, trailing chaste, ghostly kisses down Cecil's neck. Cecil leaned his head back with a moan, hands fumbling to find something to hold onto on the counter as Carlos' perfect lips made an assault down his neck.

His hand hit a small cold box and it instantly heated up when he touched it. He let out a startled yelp and Carlos' looked up to him in concern, despite his near-crippling lust that pulsed through him like a disease.

"What's that?" Cecil gasped, allowing his fingers to thread into Carlos' beautiful hair as he stared at the box now glowing. It was small enough to fit inside a pocket and now, somehow, had Cecil's name inscribed onto it, written in delicate script as if it had been there all along.

That was the missed component. Cecil.

It was the box he'd been working on for the City Council and it had just needed Cecil to touch it. Carlos knew that each box would be unique for each individual in the town but he'd meant to make this one for himself, however thinking of Cecil the whole time had caused him to subconsciously infringe a part of Cecil into the deign, thus creating it for him.

It was glowing a bright yet deep inky purple haze. It was a colour of passion but something within it hinted something more, something like love. It caught Carlos off guard and he stared quizzically at the man in front of him, momentarily being shocked out of his rage of lust.

"It's... you," He answered slowly. Cecil's expression was one of polite confusion but he didn't press the matter. Carlos could no longer resist and pulled Cecil in for another kiss. Blissful minutes passed, and they were just pushing at something more interesting when midnight came and effectively punched them in the gut.

The two men staggered apart and swayed dangerously. Cecil's eyes went wide as he returned to reality and Carlos absently noted that they too were a deep yet poignant purple in colour. His cheeks went very, very red. Carlos simply gaped for a minute before his brain stuttered out all it could manage.

"Would you," He cleared his throat and could feel his own cheeks redden when he tasted Cecil slightly in his mouth and found it not entirely unpleasant. At all.

"Would you like, uh... to go out... with me, to, to, uh, to dinner, perhaps.. maybe?" He cringed at his own attempt at asking someone out. Only this wasn't just someone, it was Cecil, so he'd make an exception. Cecil, if it was even possible, turned an even deeper shade of scarlet as he nodded.

"Neat." Was the only thing his mind offered and he would later torment himself for such a stupid reply, but for now he was in a state of pure ecstasy.

After Cecil had left and they'd arranged a date, a meal at Gino's on Thursday - 7:30, Carlos took a few minutes to calm down. As the adrenaline had left him from the Primal Day surge he'd felt tired and then it had roared back up again as he'd asked Cecil out and stayed on a high until he left and now it yet again sank back down, it left him feeling dizzy and uncoordinated. He sank into a chair and let his gaze drift to the box, Cecil's box and smiled. It was coloured radiant yellow indicating pure elation.

"Well, that was rather exhausting, wasn't it? You look a little ruffled, dear. You know I'd never kill you unless I had a real form, don't you?" Clive's form of comfort wasn't exactly traditional but it was something Carlos had come to treasure, like a few other things.

"Yes, Clive, I know. Thank you." And Carlos let his head rest against his desk, utterly fatigued after such a day of emotional exertion but oddly content. He could only think of one thing,

ENTRY 187 - DECEMBER 5TH

I have a date with Cecil.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a chapter necessary for cute and awkward later scenes and is just setting up for the main plot I have in mind which isn't about them getting into a relationship as much as what happens within it, etc. If you have any thoughts/ideas/questions, please leave them in a review it's endlessly helpful and inspiring! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Belle.**


End file.
